Demon Rain
by puddingkiller
Summary: "Did you see where she went?" "Must be somewhere around here, she couldn't have gotten that far, not with a wound like that." "You'd better be right, if we can't find her were as good as dead." "Don't worry, she'll bleed out in less than an hour and then we can just follow the smell of..." OC! SebXOC


_"Did you see where she went?"_

_"Must be somewhere around here, she couldn't have gotten that far, not with a wound like that."_

_"You'd better be right, if we can't find her were as good as dead."_

_"Don't worry, she'll bleed out in less than an hour and then we can just follow the smell of..."_

_Their voices trail off, but I kept my hands over my mouth, trying to contain the loud gasps for air from attracting dangerous attention. He was right, if I don't stop the bleeding I'm a goner. Taking a breath I place free hand on my upper thigh, feeling my face contort at the sudden pain. No, 'apply pressure', Lina had said, 'it's the only way to slow the bleeding without getting stitches, without medical attention.' I bite down on my tongue, pressing onto the wound, watching as the crimson covers my hands, my stomach churning, I'm not going to make it, I'm going to die, it won't matter how much pressure I apply, how soon I am able to escape, or how quickly I am able to seek medical attention. I am going to die._

_The truth hurt._

_This is the end._

_I let my head fall back against the wall, my hand slowly slipping off my leg and falling to the ground next to me, my blood pooling around my legs. It hurts, it hurts so badly, and I can't do anything to stop it. I let the darkness sink around me, my eyelids become heavy and I welcome the pain, the throbbing, and the bliss in the darkness. I let go._

_"Rain, don't let go, not yet."_

* * *

My eyes shot open, struggling to catch my breath, hands shaking and I try desperately to calm myself, my forehead is covered with beads of sweat, my chest heaving and my head spinning. Focusing on the ceiling, I try once again to regain my breath, before slowly sitting up and looking around the room. None of this is mine, I haven't seen any of this before. I push the covers off of my body, looking down at myself, I was dressed in a small night gown, the light fabric barely covering my upper thighs. Pushing the dark hair back from my face I touch my toes to the ground, shivering I push myself onto the ground, trying to balance as my legs threaten to give out under me.

A light knocking echos through the room, and I turn towards the door. "Y...Yes?" My voice shakes as I wait for the door to open, my eyes instantly glued to the man who opens it.

"Oh good, you're awake." His calm voice travels through the room, as I stare.

"Wha...What?"

He enters further into the room, picking up the laced dressing gown and placing over his forearm, his smile never fading. "Oh, I do apologize, my name is Sebastian Michaelis butler of my lord Phantomhive."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, but what am I doing here? Lord who?" Pressing my palms into my temples I close my eye, trying to remember something, anything that I can, my legs giving out under me and I brace myself for the impact.

"I think it would be best to let my master do the explaining while you're seated, we wouldn't want to have any casualties now would we." He smiles down at me, wrapping the lace around my body, the fabric finally covering all my skin. "Before any of that though I must insist on cleaning your wound, I was only able to wrap it before bringing you to bed." His hand gently guides me back to the bed, before he carefully pushes the gown to the side and slowly inches up the short dress.

It was the first time I realized why my body hurt so badly, as he removed his gloves I was able to see the blood that had stained the wrap around my thigh, slowly he removed the dirtied bandages, taking his time to inspect the wound before washing off the dried blood and reapplying a new bandage. Gently he put down my leg, his fingers lingering on my skin longer than what seems proper.

Suddenly he stands, looking down at me, his smile never fading. "I don't believe I ever learned your name miss..." He begins to pick up the discarded bandages, and dirtied water.

"Rain." I say, "my name is Rain."

* * *

**Hello all! **

**This is a new fiction for my good friend, I started writing it a while back, but needed to rewrite and post it for her. **

**Tell me what you think in a review, and don't forget to look at some of my other work as well!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
